Here In Your Arms
by autumnchanges
Summary: Sirius has feelings for Remus. He goes to Lily for help and she agrees. But she is secretly in love with Sirius... she is determined to make him happy though.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: Don't own... don't sue me.**

**Summary: Sirius comes to Lily for help. He has feelings for Remus and wants her help. She agrees but is secretly devastated. She is in love with Sirius but is willing to do anything to make him happy.**

**AN: This is dedicated to my friend who shall remain anonymous. The title is a song by Hellogoodbye.**

**Here In Your Arms**

"Lily," Sirius whispered, gazing down at the auburn haired girl.

Lily looked up at the boy from her position on the armchair and smiled.

"What is it, Sirius?" she asked, placing her book in her lap.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a hushed voice.

"Why so secretive?" Lily asked, motioning to the empty common room. "No one is here."

"I just don't want this to get around. I can trust you, right?"

"You can trust me," Lily reassured the shaggy haired boy.

"Lily..."

"Yeah?"

"And I can talk to you, right?"

"Of course."

Sirius plopped down on the red cushioned sofa and threw his arm over his closed eyes.

"Well, you know that I like boys..."

"Yes."

"Well, I think..." Sirius started. He paused and put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His shirt lifted and exposed some of his toned stomach. A thin trail of dark hair ran from his belly button to the buckle on his jeans. Lily stared for a moment but quickly turned away, her heart beating fast.

"Sirius, you can tell me anything. You should know that."

"I think..." Sirius started again. "I think I like Remus."

"You... you do?" Lily asked, surprised. Sirius had always said that he liked boys but he'd only had relationships with girls. Lily knew of some random encounters with numerous boys from every house but nothing ever became of them.

"Dammit," Sirius swore. "He confuses me."

"What does he do?"

"Well, I asked him about it once. You know, joking... and he smiled coyly. Then he said that he'd consider experimenting. He laughed after that though. I didn't know if he was being serious or just messing around. I've been so bloody confused since."

"Truthfully, I could see him liking guys."

Sirius gazed at the ceiling and then suddenly rolled off of the couch. He fell onto the floor and mumbled into the carpet.

"What?" Lily questioned, tilting her head.

Sirius looked up and groaned.

"I just want him so badly. It's driving me bonkers."

"You know, I could talk to him if you'd like," Lily offered.

Sirius smiled hopefully and rushed over to Lily.

"Oh, do you think you could? I mean, don't mention me or anything. Just try to find something out."

"Sure Sirius," the redhead replied.

"You're such a good friend," Sirius exclaimed, pulling Lily into a tight hug. A sad smile spread over Lily's face as she hugged Sirius back. Her breath caught in her chest as his scent overwhelmed her. The smell was exclusively Sirius. She was suddenly aware of every place their bodies touched. It felt so good but she knew that it was completely innocent. He would never love her like she loved him. She loved him so much. That was why she had to help him. She wanted him to find love.

He pulled away and smiled happily.

"I better call it a night," he said, turning away. "And thanks Lily. You are really a good friend."

"Yeah," Lily whispered to herself as Sirius climbed the stairs to his dorm. "And that's all I'll ever be to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own... don't sue me.**

**Summary: Sirius comes to Lily for help. He has feelings for Remus and wants her help. She agrees but is secretly devastated. She is in love with Sirius but is willing to do anything to make him happy.**

**AN: This is dedicated to my friend who shall remain anonymous. The title is a song by Hellogoodbye.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You really helped and encouraged me.**

**Here In Your Arms**

Lily collapsed onto her bed and curled up against her soft pillow. Sighing, she closed her eyes tightly. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. The pain was too much for her. Her chest was collapsing on her lungs, crushing her heart. Her face grew hot as her eyes began to sting. The tears welling behind her closed eyelids forced themselves out, silently slipping down her cheeks. The wetness left hot trails on her skin. Her brain instructed her to brush them away but she couldn't. Her body was too weak to move. The tears dried and cooled, causing shivers to run down her spine. She gasped, not able to hold her breath any longer.

She clenched her fists and forced herself to take deep breaths. She commanded herself to calm down. And finally, after several hours she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh," Lily whispered, tapping the curly haired boy on the shoulder. "Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus asked, not looking up from his text book.

"Could I... could I speak with you?"

"About what, Lily?" he asked, glancing up at her.

She smiled hesitantly and pulled a wooden chair out from the table Remus was sitting at. She set her belongings on the table and then timidly lowered herself onto the chair.

"Well, I was wondering...?

"Yeah?"

"How's it going?"

Remus looked at her questioningly.

"Good?"

"Oh," Lily exclaimed. "That's... uh... good!"

"Yeah. Lily, are you all right?"

"Of course I am."

"Then what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, there is this guy... who likes you."

Remus looked up surprised and closed his textbook.

"Who is it?"

"Well... I can't exactly say."

"That's disgusting!" Remus exclaimed, stuffing his book into his bag.

"He's really hot..."

"Why would that matter to me? I'm not into blokes!"

"I didn't say you were, Remus..."

"Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what you thought about the idea."

"Of a guy liking me?"

"Well... yeah."

"You've been saying that a lot, Lily."

"I heard that you'd be willing to experiment." Lily blurted.

"WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT FROM?"

"Remus... don't yell. This is a library."

"Just tell me who it is."

"You seem really interested in who it is for someone who doesn't like guys," Lily observed.

Remus glared at the girl and picked up his book bag. He flung it over his shoulder and stormed out of the library.

"Well..." Lily said to herself. "That didn't really go as I had planned."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own... don't sue me. The title is a song by Hellogoodbye.

Summary: Sirius comes to Lily for help. He has feelings for Remus and wants her help. She agrees but is secretly devastated. She is in love with Sirius but is willing to do anything to make him happy.

AN: For all of those girls who fell for a boy who liked boys.

Oh, and I'm really sorry that it's soooo extremely short.

And... review please.

Here In Your Arms

Remus stormed out of the library and down the corridor. His face was burning and his eyes refused to focus on anything but the stone floor before him. He paced by an empty classroom and turned, hesitantly. Facing the door, he looked through the window at the abandoned classroom. He met his reflection's gaze and examined what appeared to be present there. Anger. Fear. Confusion?

"Damn it," he swore under his breath, storming away.

He ran through the winding hallways, ignoring the questioning glances he acquired along the way. His face felt like it was on fire. Remus brushed the sticky hair off of his flaming forehead, radiating with heat. His temples pounded with each beat of his racing heart as he sped into the common room and up the stairs to his dorm.

Once inside, he slammed the door and collapsed against it.

"What's all the rush about?" asked a playful voice.

Remus turned and saw Sirius stretched out on his bed, stripped down to his flannel pajama bottoms.

"W-what?" Remus stuttered.

"You're burning up, Remus," Sirius observed, crawling off the bed.

He walked over to the other boy and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Remus insisted, shaking off the other boy's touch.

"You should lie down," Sirius responded, tenderly. He took hold of Remus' elbow and guided him to his bed.

Remus obeyed, allowing the other boy to lead him. He relaxed, letting his tense arm rest against Sirius' bare torso. The contact sent a jolt through him and left him electrified.

His arm dropped to his side and he immediately stopped.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I just... I forgot my book bag in the library," Remus lied, rushing out of the room.  
Sirius sat down on his bed, lost. Then he stood, walked over to the door, and picked up Remus' leather bag, plump with books. He looked around, set it back on the floor and returned to his bed, trying to understand what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own... don't sue me. The title is a song by Hellogoodbye.**

**Summary: Sirius comes to Lily for help. He has feelings for Remus and wants her help. She agrees but is secretly devastated. She is in love with Sirius but is willing to do anything to make him happy.**

**AN: For all of those girls who fell for a boy who liked boys.**

**Here In Your Arms**

"Lily," Sirius whined, flopping onto the girl's bed. "I can't even think."

Lily smiled apologetically, throwing herself down beside him.

"I may have an idea..."

"What? Lily, I'll do anything!"

"Let's have a party!"

"Yeah... wait... what? How will that help things with Remus?"

"Well... we'll all get together and then you could somehow get some alone time with him."

Sirius rolled over and smirked at his best friend.

"Tell me more."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," called a soft voice.

"Hey Remus," Lily greeted. "You can come in."

Remus cautiously opened the door to the girls' dorm, inspecting his surroundings.

"I... um... don't feel like I should be in here."

"Don't worry mate," said a cheeky voice from behind the bed curtains. The draperies were pulled away and Sirius emerged, smiling. "I practically live here."

"Oh," Remus whispered. "Hi Sirius."

"I must've left my sweater down in the common room," Lily exclaimed. "I'll just run and grab it quick."

She rushed out of the room, leaving the two boys in an uncomfortable silence.

"So..."

"So?"

"Remus, you've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't."

Sirius glared at the other boy from his position on the bed.

"Come here."

Remus obeyed, shyly approaching his friend.

"Sit," Sirius commanded.

Remus obliged once again and sat down next to the shaggy haired boy.

Sirius smiled softly and gently cupped the other boy's face in his hand.

"Now," Sirius whispered. "Kiss me."

Remus looked up, shocked.

"But..."

"Just kiss me."

Hesitantly, the werewolf closed the gap between the two. Sirius, taking back the lead, pushed Remus back onto the bed, letting his hands tangle in the boy's golden locks. Remus let out a weak gasp as Sirius' cold fingers traced a path up his stomach. Remus arched into his friend, greedily rubbing his aching erection against Sirius' clothed body. Sirius, recognizing the boy's want, plunged his hand down the werewolf's trousers. He grasped the boy's length and began pumping it mercilessly. Remus moaned as Sirius fisted him, completely lost in the sensation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Lily asked.

"So what?" Sirius replied.

"What happened?"

"We made out..."

"That's it?"

"Lily, you left two horny teenage boys in your bed..."

Realization hit Lily and she glanced at her shoes, uncomfortable.

"Oh...so you...?"

"I gave him a hand job and swallowed it."

"So, what does that mean?" Lily asked.

"No idea," Sirius answered. "We didn't talk after. We just left."


End file.
